<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drink My Milkshake by WITTOL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826434">Drink My Milkshake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WITTOL/pseuds/WITTOL'>WITTOL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>There Will Be Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WITTOL/pseuds/WITTOL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I reimagined the iconic ending of Paul Thomas Anderson’s 2007 movie, There Will Be Blood, with a m/m smut twist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Plainview/Eli Sunday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drink My Milkshake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work of fan fiction based on the 2007 movie written and directed by Paul Thomas Anderson loosely based on the novel Oil! by Upton Sinclair. The film was produced by Ghoulardi Film Company and distributed by Paramount Vantage and Miramax Films. It stars Daniel Day-Lewis as Daniel Plainview and it’s the story of a ruthless oilman’s conquest of Southern California during the oil boom of the late 19th century. Paul Dano also stars as Eli and Paul Sunday. Additional names, characters, places, and incidents are either the product of my imagination or used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, events, or locales is entirely coincidental.</p>
<p>Trailer here :https://youtu.be/FeSLPELpMeM</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The year: 1927.</p>
<p>The place: The Plainview Estate, Southern California.</p>
<p>The ruthless oil baron and great American tycoon, Daniel Plainview, had passed out last night with the words, “You’re a bastard from a basket,” reverberating through his head, the last thing he’d said to his son, H.W., relayed through his sign language interpreter, George. You see, H.W. had just told Daniel he was going to Mexico with his wife, Mary, to start his own oil company, effectively making his dad a competitor. Father versus son. Like in the Biblical days.</p>
<p>Daniel didn't like anything about it. Not one bit. He was already drunk by the time H.W. showed up. He sent him off with the truth after all those years. That he was an orphan. An orphan taken from a basket in the middle of the desert. Lower than a bastard. A bastard from a basket.</p>
<p>The real story went something like this: Daniel adopted H.W. while he was working out west with H.B. Ailman. They were drilling their first derrick, a crude contraption, when they hit their first oil. Daniel was down in the shaft with Ailman bailing out buckets of oil when the timber surrounding the well broke loose. A piece fell down the shaft and impaled Ailman. A freak accident. Daniel adopted the one-year-old baby and never told him the truth. Till yesterday when he came to visit the mansion where Daniel lived as a recluse with his dogs and his servants.</p>
<p>After the fight with H.W., he passed out on the floor of the basement-level bowling alley. He was very, very drunk. He’d made a mess of himself. It was here on the floor, wrapped in a blanket, that he was woken by his servant. The reason? A visitor came calling.</p>
<p>The visitor was Eli Sunday, dressed like a pimp in priest cosplay. Fancy priest duds with his hair slicked back in oil and a big silver cross around his neck. Daniel hadn’t seen him since he left Little Boston years ago. His oil well had turned the tiny town into a thriving oasis in the middle of the desert. Not long after, Eli left Little Boston on a mission to Bakersfield for his church. Daniel never thought he’d see Eli again, despite the fact that Eli’s little sister, Mary, had married H.W.</p>
<p>With the help of the servant, Eli woke Daniel from a deep sleep.</p>
<p>“Daniel, it’s Eli.”</p>
<p>“Eli,” Daniel muttered. He kicked off his blanket and got his bearings. He sat up and started to pull himself together. His head was pounding. His mouth was dry as cotton. His clothes smelled stale like cigarette smoke. He was a mess.</p>
<p>“The Lord has sent me to you, Daniel,” Eli said, his voice and manner angelic.</p>
<p>Daniel pulled to his feet and rearranged his clothes. He groomed his thick grey long hair into order and tugged at his long mustache.</p>
<p>Eli walked to the small bar at the back of the room and poured himself two crystal glasses of bourbon. He downed the first glass immediately and started on the second one. Daniel didn’t want a drink. He was still drunk from last night. He needed water. He walked to the bar and grabbed a bottle of water, drinking straight from the neck.</p>
<p>“You have a beautiful home, Daniel,” Eli said, looking around the huge room. “God has been kind to you.”</p>
<p>“The funny thing is, Eli,” Daniel said, “the harder I work, the kinder God has been to me.”</p>
<p>“What do you think I’ve been up to?” Eli asked him.</p>
<p>Daniel didn’t answer. He knew Eli would tell him.</p>
<p>“I work in radio!” Eli squealed. “Radio, Daniel, radio! I spread the Gospel far and wide. I travel the country and convert the unwashed masses.”</p>
<p>“God works in mysterious ways,” Daniel said.</p>
<p>Eli sipped his bourbon. “I come with sad news. Remember Mr. Bandy? He’s with the Lord. He lived to be ninety-nine years old. His grandson, William, is a devoted member of our church. He wants to be an actor in Hollywood. He’s very handsome. I think his wish will come true with the help of the Lord.”</p>
<p>“God willing,” Daniel said.</p>
<p>“Daniel, how would you like to do business with my church? Develop the lease on young Bandy’s 1,000-acre tract. Their old ranch by the hills. It’s one of the only remaining undeveloped lands in Little Boston.”</p>
<p>“Let’s do it,” Daniel said without a beat.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“That’s wonderful, Daniel!” Eli yelled, not believe how easy it was to convince Daniel of his offer.</p>
<p>“There’s one condition for this work.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Eli says.</p>
<p>“Pull out my prick and put it in your mouth.”</p>
<p>Eli searched for words. He couldn't be serious. It must be a joke. “I’m sorry?” he stuttered.</p>
<p>“Go on, Eli. Pull out my prick and suck it till it gets rock hard in your mouth.”</p>
<p>“But, Daniel, I like women.”</p>
<p>“Women haven’t excited me in a very long time.”</p>
<p>“I don’t like men,” Eli said with a firmness in his voice.</p>
<p>“Then no drills. No derrick. No well."</p>
<p>Eli fondled the large cross hanging from his neck, considering the offer. “How long would it take?”</p>
<p>“That depends on how well you can suck, Eli.”</p>
<p>Eli shifted his manner to businesslike. “I want a two thousand dollar signing bonus plus the five thousand you owe to my church. With interest.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Daniel said. He took off his shoes, unfastened his pants, and slid them down his hairy muscular legs to the ground. “Get on your knees, you filthy little cocksucker. Show me how deep your mouth is.”</p>
<p>Eli lowered onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Daniel’s bare legs. Daniel looked down at his face and thought of the first time he met him in Signal Hill those many years ago. Eli was a young man of sixteen. He’d pretended to be his twin brother, Paul Sunday, the older and smarter of the two. He sought out Daniel at his Plainview America Drilling Company and tried to sell him his family's Sunday Ranch. He said Standard Oil was buying up all the land around Little Boston and their ranch was next. Eli's dad owned a goat ranch. They grew nothing but weeds and the wells brought forth salty water.</p>
<p>“Go on,” Daniel said to him. “Kiss it.”</p>
<p>Eli laid his head against Daniel’s big thick grey bush and kissed it. He licked all around Daniel’s muscular thighs and dug through his bush. He took Daniel’s prick in his hand, squeezed it tight, and started slowly jerking him off as he licked his balls. He held Daniel’s balls in one hand and started rubbing them all over his mouth, covering them with kisses.</p>
<p>“Put it in your mouth!” Daniel yelled.</p>
<p>Eli stuck out his tongue and licked all around the tip of Daniel’s big long prick. He opened his mouth wide and put it in. He started sucking on it until it grew big and long in his mouth. Daniel reached down his hands and dug around Eli’s slicked back hair, messing it up. He started making little grunting noises as Eli slobbered all over his prick, sucking it to the back of his throat. Every time his head bobbed, the silver cross around his neck jangled.</p>
<p>"Suck it like you mean it!” Daniel yelled.</p>
<p>Eli sucked and sucked, and played with Daniel’s balls in his fingers, tickling and tugging. Pretty soon, Daniel said he was going to come. Eli fucked Daniel’s prick with his mouth as hard and fast as he could, thinking only of the money he would make from the Bandy tract. He stopped thinking about this when Daniel's prick exploded in his mouth, and he started sucking and swallowing every last drop.</p>
<p>“Drink my milkshake, boy!” Daniel shouted. “Drink it up!”</p>
<p>Eli sucked Daniel’s prick dry, swallowing mouthfuls and mouthfuls of come. When he was finished, Daniel made Eli lick him clean. He watched Eli down his belly as he ran his tongue all over his balls, thighs, and soft prick.</p>
<p>Eli pulled to his knees and wiped-off his face on his shirt sleeve. Everything smelled like Daniel's come. It was all over his face, in his nose, and it was starting to dry into a tight crust all over his chin. He looked at Daniel, waiting for him to speak. Begging for him to speak.</p>
<p>Daniel spoke. “Those areas have already been drilled.”</p>
<p>“What?” Eli asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>“They’ve been drilled.”</p>
<p>“Drilled?”</p>
<p>“I own the land so I get everything underneath it.”</p>
<p>“But there are no derricks there! It’s the Bandy track. You know...William Bandy?”</p>
<p>“You drank my milkshake, boy. You drank it up!” He smacked Eli across the face and roared as he watched him stumble backward to the ground. He continued to yell at Eli, taunting him. “You lose! You idiot! You lose it all!"</p>
<p>“Daniel, stop taunting me!” Eli sobbed and started to cry.</p>
<p>“Drainage, boy!” Daniel yelled. “Draaaaaainage! You drank my milkshake! You drank it up!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>